The present invention relates to a new and improved installation or apparatus for rendering visible rapidly moved objects in a relatively thick housing, especially projectiles in a firing weapon.
The equipment should be capable of rendering visible the motion of the projectiles in the breechblock housing during their infeed to the cartridge storage at the barrel of a firing weapon. Further, the apparatus should be capable of photographically fixing such movement and producing images or photographs which render possible measurement of the course of the movement.
There are already known to the art installations of this type in order to render visible bursting fuel rods of nuclear reactors and to film this phenomenon. For this purpose there is employed a constant radiation emitting device or radiation device. The walls which must be penetrated are approximately 1 to 2 centimeters thick. The radiation is directly infed to a camera by means of an image amplifier, the camera being located directly behind the amplifier.
Furthermore, there are known to the art installations of this type for rendering visible the turbine blading or buckets of gas turbines. The radiation generated by an accelerator is converted into visible light at a fluorescent screen, the visible light is received by a television camera and stored at a video recorder. The number of images per second which can be recorded by a television camera is much too small for use with objects which move very fast.
None of the heretofore known state-of-the-art installations is therefore suitable for rendering visible the movement of projectiles in breechblock housings of weapons system during the infeed of the projectiles to the cartridge storage at the weapon barrel of a firing weapon.